


Solid Dick That Ends In A Kiss

by SmutHorn



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, Fluffy, M/M, clueless Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out Tony needs advice on something and goes to see if he can help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid Dick That Ends In A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely friend Mika. 
> 
> I may go through and re write this, I will decide when I am not so tired

Steve noticed that Tony was agitated lately and that the genius was keeping to himself and seemed distracted on missions. This resulted in lots of arguments between the two, mostly along the lines of the put-on-the-suit conversation from their first meeting. At least at first, but the last couple times they argued, Tony let it go, apologizing or just walking away. Frankly it confused the hell out of Steve.

“Hey Bruce?” Steve asked, one night after one of said arguments.

“Hm?” Bruce asked, looking up from his book.

“Has Tony seemed different to you?”

“Tony seems the same as always.” Bruce shrugged, his voice sounding a little strained.

“He doesn’t argue with me anymore, I mean, I love that he isn’t, don’t get me wrong. Its just…..” Steve sighed, searching for the words.

“Out of character?” Bruce offered.

“Yeah. Hes Tony Stark, arrogant and frustrating, argumentative. For him to just stop isn’t like him.” Steve nodded.

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He’s just having some trouble about something. It’s that same thing he asked us all for advice about.”

“What do you mean? He never asked for advice.” Steve said, frowning.

“Oh, Sorry Steve. He was asking the others, I assumed he asked you too.” Bruce said, grimacing slightly with apology.

“What was it he needed advice on?”

“It really isn’t my place to disclose a team-mates personal issues.” Bruce replied.

Steve was quiet, thinking. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, I’ll go talk to him.” He said, turning and walking to Tony’s workshop.

Steve was silently wondering why Tony wouldn’t just ask him. What could the genius possibly need advice about anyway? He entered his pass code and walked in, standing firm. “Tony, I hear you need to solid dick so I came to see if I could help.” He said, momentarily forgetting that this was the 21st century and that solid dick no longer meant advice.

Tony was drinking some coffee as Steve entered and immediately spit it out at his words, sputtering and coughing. “Excuse me!?”

“I- I didn’t…. I mean.” Steve blushed, embarassed. He knew Tony wasn’t exactly shy of the people he went to bed with, everyone knew that Tony had men and women. “I was not propisitioning you.” 

“Then what were you doing, because that is exactly what it sounded like.” Tony smirked. “What kind of solid dick are you going to give me? Hm Steve?” He asked, dropping his voice to a seductive level, just to mess with the super soldier.

“I heard you needed advice.” Steve said, standing straight and crossing his arms.

“Did you now?” Tony asked, cocking his head.

“Yes. I also know I was the only one you didn’t seek out.” Steve said.

“Hm… Sorry Cap. I didn’t think you would be interested much.” Tony smirked, getting up. “Since you’re here though, I mise as well put you to good use.”

Steve blushed, taking a step back. The way Tony worded it made him nervous.

Tony backed him into a wall, smirking and placing a hand on the wall beside Steve. “Whats the matter?” He asked, leaning close.

“Tony….?” Steve swallowed, looking between his lips and eyes.

Tony smirked slightly. “I’m having a love problem.” He said softly.

“W- What?” Steve asked.

“You said I could talk to you about my problem.” Tony answered, smirking. “Whats wrong? Did you forget already?”

“N-No, of course not.” Steve said, clearing his throat. “What is this problem?”

Tony chuckled a bit. Could Steve be any cuter? “I said it’s a love problem. See there is this guy I fell for. I didn’t think I could, I mean this guy and I constantly get into it and he has such a horrible personality.” Tony said.

Steve’s expression softened. He didn’t want to hear Tony talk about the person he was in love with. Not when he knew there was no chance it was him.

“He has these amazing eyes and when he smiles the room seems brighter. I love fighting with him to.” Tony chuckled. “Hes really sincere and puts others first, which infuriates me because he always puts himself in danger, always has to be at the front of the line.”

“Stop.” Steve said quietly.

“I love messing with him too, because his expressions are just so adorable, especially when he blushes and gets cornered. The problem is I don’t think he feels anything for me, we hardly just became friends so its hard an-” 

“I said stop, Tony.” Steve said louder and more firm. “You should be telling the person this, not me.”

Tony blinked at Steve and leaned closer. “Steve…” He said softly, standing on his top toes, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Steve gasped at the touch, he was going to push him away because this had to be just a cruel joke. Only his body moved on its own, one hand going to Tony’s back, the other the back of his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. And Tony moaned, he fucking moaned.

Tony was about to pull away when he was pulled closer, letting out a moan and wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

Steve licked at Tony’s lips, asking and gaining entrance.

Tony groaned and their tongues immediately started battling for dominance, which Tony gladly gave after receiving a growl.

Steve’s mind was yelling at him to stop, stop because Tony was just telling him about a guy he was in love with and now he was kissing him.

Tony moved his hands down Steve’s body, starting to undo the super soldiers belt.

Steve grabbed Tony’s hands, breaking the kiss, breathing heavier. “Tony…” He groaned, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Tony asked, kissing the neck that was exposed before him.

“I can’t.” Steve moaned lightly.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Tony asked.

“I just can’t do this.”  
“You didn’t have a problem when your tongue was down my throat.” Tony frowned. 

“I shouldn’t have even done this, you shouldn’t have either.” Steve said, shaking his head.

“Why the fuck not?” Tony asked, getting angry.

Steve sighed and lifted his head, wishing he hadn’t because now he could see how hurt Tony was. “Because you should be doing this with the person you love.”

Tony frowned and made a sound, hitting his head on Steve’s chest. “Rogers there is a limit to how dense you can be!” He grumbled. “I was just kissing the person I love.”

Steve blinked. “....Me?”

Tony scoffed, pulling away. “Yeah…” He said, walking back to his desk. “Just ignore it.”

Steve moved quickly, grabbing Tony’s arm, pulling his back to him and cupping his face as he kissed him deeply. “I love you too.”


End file.
